


Outside Looking In

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackout could easily observe it for an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> Anx gave me the prompt: _Blackout/Megatron, this is the house of your desire._ Beta read real quick by Cassandra Cassidy.

The others think he is weak for not being as enthused and adamant about carrying out torture. They could not be more wrong, consequently. It is not cowardice that stills his hand or keeps him hanging back. The fact of the matter is, there just is not much interest in it.

He enjoys torment as much as the next Decepticon, but he would rather just _watch._ When you are the one peeling back the layers of armor or slowly disengaging the enemy wire by wire, it is easy to miss the details. Each twitch and ounce of pain in an expression, the hitches and whimpers that follow a good scream, how they _squirm_ and _beg_ and _lose themselves in the agony._

Oh, yes, he enjoys taking it all in, especially when Lord Megatron personally handles a prisoner. Such a rare occasion demands to be observed. Where most would see brutal, almost mindless strikes, with rash and erratic movements, the flier sees it for what it really is. At his leader’s capable claws, it is a clear-cut procedure that utilizes a captive’s weaknesses to the fullest. Each movement is powerful and unrelenting, delivering a precise blow to maximize devastation and breakage. No one can hold out against such strength. The unfortunate mechs brought before him – usually some of Optimus Prime’s finest and highest in command – are reduced to pathetic, groveling masses of scrap in moments. The sight is so…beautiful.

Blackout could easily observe it for an eternity.

-Fin- 


End file.
